Bajo la lluvia
by SophyHei
Summary: Y allí, sin poder guarecerse de la lluvia, la encontró. [Para Psicomari]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y situaciones le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomé prestados para mi historia.

**.**

* * *

******.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**.

**.**

**Bajo la lluvia**

**.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

La lluvia pintaba y remojaba el paisaje. Hacía calor, sin embargo, el ambiente se sentía más fresco gracias a ella. Su camisa de color rojo sin mangas comenzaba a pegarse en el pequeño y delgado cuerpo de Ranma que estaba convertido en una hermosa jovencita. Observó la enorme ciudad sentado desde aquella banca en el parque bajo un árbol donde se había guarecido. Suspiró fuertemente. Dudaba que ella pudiera encontrarlo allí y sinceramente no creía que ella viniera a buscarlo, a pesar de que Akane había tenido la culpa de todo.

Bueno, él la había asustado con una araña de juguete dentro de un libro que le había regalado, ya que a su prometida le gustaba mucho leer. Se acordó que le había sonreído muy feliz, haciéndolo arrepentir de la maldita broma que le estaba haciendo, quiso quitárselo, pero fue demasiado tarde. Aunque no tenía por qué enojarse de esa manera tan violenta, ni lanzarlo por los aires, con una araña de verdad que encontró allí mismo, y ponérsela en la cara y todo. Pudo haberle picado. Y también le dolían las heridas del rostro, ya que había caído encima de un árbol.

Aunque últimamente peleaban menos, y tenían más momentos juntos de los que nunca alguna vez se hubiera imaginado. Suponía que las cosas permanecerían siempre así, ellos nunca se habían caracterizado por ser una pareja sumamente cariñosa y dulce. Se querían a su modo, los sentimientos salían a relucir solo en situaciones de peligro o tal vez cuando algún pretendiente rondaba por allí. Sin embargo, así era como le gustaban las cosas. Quizás con un pequeño avance estaría más contento, no solo tomarla de la mano o un abrazo, que era a lo máximo que habían llegado. Tal vez le gustaría que esos momentos se repitieran con más frecuencia… sí… o quizás alguna vez un… un… Se sonrojó ante la idea que acababa de tener, aunque no era la primera vez que esos deseos llegaban a él de manera tan repentina.

Y cada vez era más difícil para él esconderlos. Como en aquella ocasión, o en esa otra… Agitó su cabello mojado con ambas manos y cerró los ojos, sin darse cuenta que las hojas el árbol en el que se había guarecido, estaban empapadas, y ahora le caían frías gotas encima de su cuerpo. Volvió a cerrar los párpados y bajó la cabeza.

Odiaba la lluvia, sí, realmente lo hacía. Porque no podía tomar helados ni comer chocolates de aquella tienda que tanto le gustaba porque todo acababa lleno de agua. Tampoco podía ser él mismo en ella, su cuerpo cambiaba, y no podía tomarla de la mano en esos momentos. Y el cielo gris lo hacía sentir triste y melancólico, cuando generalmente era alguien alegre y enérgico.

Percibió entonces que alguien se había puesto en frente suyo. Sus ojos grandes y expresivos se abrieron y pudo visualizar un vestido floreado conocido. De pronto, ya no le caía la lluvia sobre su cuerpo. Levantó su cabeza. Sí, era ella, como supuso, con un paraguas de color rosa en su mano derecha. Y le brindaba esa sonrisa cálida y hermosa, de esas que tanto le gustaban. Y él que pensó que no lo encontraría.

—Vamos a casa —mencionó dulcemente mientras estiraba su mano para alcanzar la suya solo por un instante. La pequeña pelirroja asintió tímidamente y se puso de pie al lado suyo. La observó de reojo mientras caminaban en silencio hacia el dojo Tendo. Akane tenía la expresión calmada y tranquila.

—¿Ya no estás enojada? —habló con la voz más baja de lo usual.

—Si lo estuviera, no habría venido a buscarte. Sé que no te gusta la lluvia…

Lo conocía bien, aunque estuviera molesta, de todas maneras había ido hacia él —N-no tenías que mandarme volando hasta acá, si sabías eso —anunció para calmar su sobresaliente rubor, aunque siempre tenía que acabar fastidiándola.

—Lo tenías bien merecido —mencionó seriamente—. Aunque el libro me encantó. Por cierto, ¿cómo sabías que me gustaba leer sobre historia?

—No era un secreto, ¿sabes? En las clases de ese curso tan odioso, siempre permanecías despierta y atenta cuando todos andaban con sus caras de sueño por culpa de ese profesor que no ayudaba en nada. Tú siempre estabas tomando apuntes y te veías, no sé, ¿contenta?

Akane giró para mirarla con sorpresa. No tenía la menor idea de que él la observaba siempre, y ella que pensaba que esa era su clase favorita para dormir. Quiso decírselo, sin embargo, se detuvo, seguramente él terminaría arruinándolo todo con cualquier comentario bobo, como solía hacer cuando lo hacía avergonzar —Pues sí —murmuró curvando ligeramente sus labios hacia arriba.

Ranma la miró de reojo, siempre le habían gustado sus sonrisas, por más pequeñas que hayan sido. De nuevo un deseo lo embargó.

.

Abrieron la puerta de la casa e ingresaron. Aún no había parado de llover. La chica de cabellos cortos y negros rápidamente le trajo agua caliente y un botiquín para curar sus heridas mientras él la esperaba en el comedor.

—Pudo haberme picado, ¿sabes? —reclamó después de un momento de sentirse como él mismo al fin.

—¿Qué cosa? —respondió distraída mientras se colocaba en frente de él.

—¡La araña! —exclamó—. Me la pusiste en la cara, mira, mira si me hizo algo, ¡mira!

—¡Ay, ya! —dijo mientras tomaba su mejilla con ambas manos y giraba su rostro hacia ambos lados para ver si realmente tenía alguna picadura. Sí, había exagerado al ponerle el bicho en la cara. Y acercó su rostro un poco más mientras lo observaba detalladamente. Y se quedaron así un momento, hasta que nuevamente la vergüenza los hizo separarse—. ¡No hay nada! —gritó Akane observando la puerta corrediza que en ese momento le parecía muy interesante.

Ranma se quedó un momento más así, pensando que tal vez, había una pequeña oportunidad —¡D-discúlpate!

—¡Ya, ya, perdón!

—Siempre tan poco cariñosa. ¡Auch! —profirió de nuevo cuando ella le colocó el algodón remojado con alcohol sobre su nariz.

—Sí, lo seré siempre, así no te ilusiones —y sonrió nuevamente al verlo con la cara de tonto y los ojos llorosos.

Y de nuevo se rindió ante ella. Sí, finalmente tenía una oportunidad. Miró hacia ambos lados, no había nadie. Y ya no le importó más porque quería hacerlo. Probablemente su prometida se enojaría con él, pero se le pasaría, o también quizás, le correspondería. Porque de alguna forma ya lo sabía, que ella gustaba de él y aquel era un sentimiento mutuo.

—¿Qué suce…? —simplemente lo hizo. La jaló del vestido acercándola velozmente hacia él. Rápidamente, solo un pequeño y leve roce, nada más, con eso era suficiente por ahora.

Akane de pronto cayó en la cuenta de lo que había sucedido cuando su prometido ya no se encontraba allí. Había huido el muy cobarde, dejándola con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Ya tendría que vengarse algún día.

Ranma salió a toda velocidad después de lo que hizo. Y allí, frente al estanque, donde la lluvia no se había detenido, se quedó de pie. Finalmente había tenido el valor, aunque ni siquiera le había preguntado, y lo había hecho sin obtener su permiso. Pero de alguna forma u otra comprendió que las cosas estarían bien. No se arrepentía en absoluto, no lo haría jamás. Y allí, con la lluvia cayéndole sobre su cuerpo femenino, esta vez, no la odió demasiado, y dejó que la embriagara su textura, y el sonido de las gotas caer, lo remeció. Sí, todo eso, mientras la recordaba a ella.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

_**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Mari!**_

_Este pequeño fic va dedicado a ti, reina, en este día tan especial. Te agradezco mucho que me ayudes tanto con mis dudas, que siempre estás ahí dándome ánimos y motivándome mucho. Espero que nuestra amistad dure muuuucho tiempo más. Te mando un super abrazo. Que tengas un hermoso día, y que todos tus deseos se cumplan. Y, ¿digo o no digo tu edad? Muajajaja._

_._

**Notas:** Bueno, esto salió de un lapsus de inspiración que tuve. Quería hacer una pequeña historia para no olvidarme de que el manga tiene también pequeños momentos lindos entre ellos. Solo espero no haberme alejado mucho de sus personalidades.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Sophy.


End file.
